Nightfall in Ula'ula
by Neo-Queen Serendipity
Summary: Acerola has been abused by her perverted "uncle" Nanu for years and is fed up with it. She is now trying to escape the abuse and seek help. Now Acerola needs to protect herself from Nanu and Team Skull, who are both after her!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** THIS STORY DEALS WITH PHYSICAL, EMOTIONAL, AND ESPECIALLY SEXUAL ABUSE! If you are under 18 years of age, DO NOT read this fanfic. Also do not read if you're a fan of that disgusting pervert/Team Skull-lover Nanu.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

In Alola, land of the sun and surf, everything is beautiful and harmonious with nature, and everyone was happy. Except for Acerola.

Acerola had been suffering for years now. Her "uncle" Nanu always pretended to be nice to her while they were in public, but in real life, it was much darker than that. It wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like you'd think. Nanu claimed to be close to Acerola, but he was a little too close. Nanu had sexually abused Acerola since she was five years old. Acerola was genuinely afraid of Nanu, since he had violated her on more than one occasion.

"Come here, Acerola." said Nanu. "Uncle Nanu wants to give you a kiss."

"NO!" said Acerola. "Keep your hands off of me! I'm not going to let you touch me like that!"

Acerola took a can of Lysol and sprayed it at Nanu, making him cough.

"Acerola!" said Nanu. "Stop misbehaving, you little runt! It's time for your nap."

"I'm twelve years old!" said Acerola. "I'm too old for naps! I'm not a baby." This was especially bad because Nanu would often tuck Acerola in for naptime and use it as an excuse to do disgusting, immoral things to her. It had happened on several occasions, which was why Acerola stopped taking naps.

Acerola started screaming as Nanu started to corner her.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Come here, my little dearie," said Nanu.

Nanu started pulling at Acerola's dress. Acerola screamed.

"Come here, brat, or I'll make you pay!" yelled Nanu, grabbing Acerola by the hair. He lunged at her and knocked her over. Acerola screamed as Nanu came closer and closer, screaming all the while.

Cut to a few nights later. Acerola was in her bedroom, cowering in fear as she had hot flashes from that moment when Nanu had sexually assaulted her.

"I'm afraid to leave my room," she said. "I can't go anywhere because of that disgusting pedophile who calls himself my uncle."

Acerola heard a creaking sound, and then she whimpered. She turned on a flashlight. It was just the door of her closet, which she had left open. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

"10:13 PM," she said. "Still got nine hours to go. But I'm not going to leave here yet."

Acerola then heard the sound of rustling and she hid under the covers, thinking it was Nanu. She looked outside the window and saw that it was just the tree that stood near her house. It was nothing for young Acerola to be afraid of (unlike her perverted "uncle" Nanu).

Acerola then got up from her bed, thinking of ways she could prevent Nanu from coming in. Luckily, she didn't live with Nanu, so she was safe from him in her house, and safe as long as her mom and dad were with her. But she feared that he could come in whenever he pleased. Nanu was known for prowling the streets at night, which was how he helped Team Skull take over Po Town several years prior. Acerola thought it would be wise to lock her door, so she went over to her door and locked it.

"Good! Now Nanu can't come in." she said.

Acerola went over to her window and locked it too, making sure Nanu was unable to sneak in through the window. One time, over two years ago, Nanu actually came in through her window - he had gotten a ladder and climbed in, and of course he proceeded to violate her. Acerola was still scarred from the horrible event.

Afterwards, Acerola went back to her bed. She climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling, cowering in fear as she lay there.

"Please, Arceus. Give me the strength to get out of this horrible situation."

* * *

Did you like the first chapter? Please leave a review in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, Nanu went to Po Town to pay a visit to his allies, Team Skull. They were all sitting at a table, eating KFC and drinking grape soda.

"Hello, brethren," said Nanu. "I hear that the boss has some big plans."

"Yo yo yo, fo shizzle my nizzle, they gots plans tho steal more Pokemons, nigga!" said a Team SKull grunt like the wigger he was. "We be goin to Mount Hokulani to steal all the Minior and grind them into jewels to make us some bling bling, nigga!"

"Excellent," said Nanu like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons.

"I've been taking care of Acerola." continued Nanu, smirking a disgusting perverted smirk. "Unfortunately, she doesn't like it when I try to get closer than her..." The screen faded to black, because I would never in a million years discuss what that monster Nanu would do to Acerola.

Next thing you know, Nanu and Team Skull were on Mount Hokulani, stealing all the Minior in sight. They took big, evil burlap sacks to horde all the Minior. When they got back to Po Town they were going to rip off their rock coatings and torture them. Sophocles and Molayne went outside the observatory to try to stop them.

"Hey, Mister!" said Sophocles. "Stop it!"

"You're not supposed to be kidnapping those Pokemon, you fudge packers!" said Molayne.

"Shut the fuck up, white boy!" said a Team Skull Grunt, holding an assault rifle to Molayne's head. Molayne whimpered.

"I'll take care of this, men." said Nanu.

Nanu walked over to Sophocles and Molayne. "You two! You are under arrest!" Nanu grabbed one of the Minior and threw it at Molayne, and then grabbed another and threw it at Sophocles. Nanu then handcuffed Molayne to Sophocles - he cuffed both of them by the right hand since both of them were right-handed, thus making it torture. Then he took a pair of shackles and shackled Molayne to Sophocles. And since Nanu was in an especially bad mood today, he threw the key off a cliff.

"Not good!" said Molayne.

"Our work here is done," said Nanu. "Come on, boys."

"Fo sho," said a Team Skull grunt.

Nanu and Team Skull left the mountain, leaving Molayne and Sophocles cuffed together.

"How are we going to get out, cuz?" said Molayne.

"I don't know," said Sophocles.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Molayne.

"Then just go wet your pants," said Sophocles. "There's no way we're getting out of here."

Acerola was in her room crying. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do." said Acerola. "Nanu is trying to control me with his evil rapist lust for power. I know I'm going to run away. That's it! I think I'm going to run away. Run away and get a new uncle - one that isn't a perverted rapist."

Acerola packed up her things into her backpack and climbed out the window. She then got away as fast as she could.

* * *

I hoped you liked the second chapter. I'd be glad if you left a review in the comments, so come on and hit me with some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Acerola was running outside, trying to find a safe place to go so she could hide from Nanu. She saw the Aether House. Luckily, the Aether House people were nice, even if they did belong to the organization headed by that bitch Lusamine.

Acerola opened the door to the Aether House.

"Hello," she said.

An Aether Foundation Employee walked over to her and greeted her.

"Hello, Acerola." she said. "I've heard so much about you. I heard that disguting pedophile Nanu tried to molest you. Here at the Aether House we provide a safe place for poor, unfortunate children."

"Thank you!" said Acerola, hugging the Aether Employee lady.

Acerola went upstairs to a nice, safe room. This nice, safe room had a lovely pink bed with pictures of cute little baby squirrel Pokemon, comfly pillows, sweet curtains with little hearts on them, and posters of Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug on the walls. This was a sign that the room was a safe place. A safe place where that disgusting pervert Nanu couldn't find her.

Meanwhile, Nanu the evil pervert was up to no good. He and Team Skull had gone to Olivia's jewelry store on Akala Island, where Team Skull were looking for more ghetto negro jewelry, or "bling bling" in Blackanese, the language that Team Skull spoke since they were white guys who wanted to be black.

Nanu walked in the store, followed by Team Flare. Women screamed and children cried.

"What's up, bitch?" Nanu said to Olivia.

"Please, Nanu," said Olivia. "Get out of my store."

"NO!" yelled Nanu.

"We ain't goin nowhere, nigga," said a Team Skull grunt.

"You can't get a boyfriend, you stupid bitch," said Nanu, teasing Olivia. "You're going to die alone and end up on welfare. What kind of guy would want to date a negress anyway, especially one with a fat black ass like yours?"

"OH NO YOU DI-INT!" said Olivia, wagging her finger like a sassy black woman.

Olivia whacked Nanu with her purse and sprayed cologne at him.

"Team Skull grunts!" said Nanu. "Hold this black man down."

"I'll crank dat bitch, nigga," said a Team Skull grunt.

Two Team Skull grunts held Olivia down. Nanu proceeded to give Olivia Quaaludes (a la Bill Cosby) and proceeded to rape her.

"Grunts! STEAL!" yelled Nanu.

Nanu and the Team Skull grunts stole as much jewelry as they could carry, and then they left the store.

"See you later, suckers!" said Nanu. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Nanu laughed evilly as he and the Team Skull grunts left. By the time Olivia regained consciousness, she saw that her jewelry store was in ruins.

"You're gonna pay for this, Nanu!" said Olivia.

Meanwhile, Nanu and the Team SKull grounts were on their way back to Ula'ula Island.

"That takes care of that," said Nanu. "Now to go find Acerola."

While this was all going on, Acerola looked out the window. She knew that she wasn't safe - she may have been safe from Nanu at the Aether House, but she couldn't go outside anymore, since Nanu was a rapist and a pedophile and if he found her, he'd molest her. Acerola wished she could call Chris Hansen to put a stop to it, but unfortunately she did not know his number, and Chris Hansen couldn't be trusted since he cheated on his wife. Acerola sighed. She knew Nanu had done a lot of terrible things. In addition to abusing her in every possible way, Nanu also banned homosexuality, voted for Donald Trump, admired Bill Cosby, fired women for getting married or pregnant, drove everyone out of Po Town, and murdered Hapu's grandfather. Acerola feared Nanu.

"I hope that Nanu doesn't find me here," said Acerola. "He's so evil and cruel."

Suddenly, there was an alert. The siren started to go off. The Aether employyees scattered and ran all over.

"This is terrible!" said the employee who had welcomed Acerola earlier. "Nanu and Team Skull have just robbed Olivia's jewlery store and Nanu gave Olivia Quaaludes and raped her. We're on lockdown." She went over to Acerola. "Acerola, whatever you do, stay in the Aether House. Don't go outside. It's not safe there."

Acerola gasped.

"Oh no!" she said. "Nanu's coming. Please hide me."

"We'll keep you safe." said the Aether Fouindation Employee. "Don't you worry."

Acerola was still scared. She hoped that Nanu wouldn't find her and prayed that he would go to jail. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was hide.

* * *

Did you like the third chapter? Please give me reviews. Constructive criticism will be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A few hours later, had called the police, and by that, the REAL police, not that pervert child molester Nanu.

In the meantime, the Aetehr Foundation Employees were patrolling the Aether House, making sure Team Skull wasn't around. At first, things seemed to go well, because there was no sign of Nanu or Team Skull. But after the moon rose...

"HELLO, BITCHES!"

Nanu walked up to the Aether House and looked at the guards.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

"She's not here!" said the Aether Foundation employye lady.

A black Aether Foundation employee who looked like Samuel L. Jackson walked up to Nanu. His name was Jamal.

"You won't find Acerola, you motherfucker!" said Jamal. "You motherfuckers are motherfucking racist. I gots a gun, crackas."

"Yo, yo, yo!" said a Team Skull grunt. "You speak my lingo, bling bling, fo shizzle my nizzle! Word." Team Skull was well-versed in the negro dialect, but Jamal was pissed off at how they misused his language.

"Shut the fuck up, white boy!" said Jamal. Jamal beat the Team Skull grunt to a pulp.

Nanu whimpered at the sight of Jamal, since Nanu was a coward.

"You filthy, stinking negroes are going to get killed!" said Nanu.

"Not unless I kill you first!" said Jamal.

Jamal punched Nanu in the face and knocked several of his teeth out.

"MEN!" said Nanu.

Team Skull Grunts arrived with guns. They took aim at Jamal and shot him in the hands. Then Nanu took out a gun and shot Jamal in the forehead..

Acerola looked outside her window at the terrible, horrible scene.

"JAMAL!" she said.

The Aether Foundation employees rushed to Jamal's side.

"Please, Jamal, don't go!" said one of the female employees.

"We need you," said another female employee.

"Sorry, shawties," said Jamal. "But I'm gonna die. This motherfucker is too...motherfucking...strong..."

And with that, Jamal keeled over and died.

"There you go," said Nanu. "You stupid whores won't stand a chance without your token black boy. You'll never get married. Do you need a man to do everything for you? Women are such pathetic, useless creatures!" Nanu did an evil, horrible laugh.

The Aether Foundation employees burst into tears.

"Get out of here, you asshole," said one of them.

Once that happened, a few Aether Foundation employees came out and took some guns out. They shot a few of the Team Skull grunts dead. This horrible, violent bloodbath continued for an hour, leaving only a quarter of the Team Skull Grunts involved alive. And because nature was being a dick, Nanu was one of the survivors.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Nanu. "I'll be back with reinforcements. You stupid bitches will not survive. I will find Acerola and then..." Now I will have to cut this off since Nanu said something extremely sexist and offensive.

Everyone was sad about the loss of Jamal, the heroic black guy who gave his life to save the Aether House. It's sad that the black guy had to die first. But that's how it is - the black guy always has to be the first one to die.

The female Aether Foundation Employyes who had protected Acerola went up to her room.

"Acerola," said one of them, "you are safe now."

"Huh?" said Acerola.

"Team Skull has been chased off," said the employee lady. "Nanu is not here."

"So is it safe to go outside?" said Acerola.

"I'm afraid not." said the employee lady. "Nanu is still alive and full of power, and unfortunately we'll need to keep you inside. But don't worry - you're safe here."

Acerola's face teared up.

"Why? Why did Jamal have to die?" she said.

"I'm sorry that Jamal died," said teh employee woman. "He sacrificed his life to save you. He died a hero's death."

"You're right." said Acerola.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Please lend me one of your reviews!


End file.
